Shinsei
Shinsei is a unique Kekkei Genkai, the uniqueness of it being that it isn't a bloodline trait exactly, it starts with Jeneshisu. He is the original user and the only person to wield it's full power. Obtaining The only way a person can obtain this kekkei Genkai is to have Jeneshisu/Kibō grant them the immense power(Although it is stated that it is impossible to give a mortal the full power without body modification as it is too much power for a human body to contain and would cause it to disinterested. Thus He has only ever given it's full power to one person, who died because of it.) But once a person gains this power it will be past down through their children and so on. It is also impossible for a person to implant Genesis's cells into their body to gain the power as it will cause the body to die as the divine cells kill the cells and cause the body to crumble to dust. Abilities The Shinsei much like the rinnegan has paths or rather branches each witch grants the wielder a different power however all powers while active each Branch changes the colour of the users eyes and hair. There are 11 paths in total: #Crown Branch- This Branch enables mind control and paralysis. Eyes & Hair turns gold. #Wisdom Branch- This Branch enables powerful genjutsu. Eyes & Hair turns Dark Green. #Understanding Branch- This Branch enables the user to control emotions and read minds. Eyes & Hair turns pink. #Kindness Branch- This Branch allows a person to control sound waves. Eyes & Hair turns White. #Severity Branch- This Branch allows the user to control special invisible weapons. Eyes & Hair turns red. #Beauty Branch- This Branch allows the user to control nature. Eyes & Hair turns beige. #Eternity Branch- This Branch Enables manipulation of souls. Eyes & Hair turns yellow #Splendour Branch- This Branch enables the control of cellular structure and DNA. Eyes & Hair turns light green. #Foundation Branch-This Branch enable the user to generate and manipulate vibrations. Eyes & Hair Turns brown. #Kingship Branch- This Branch gives the user complete control over Most things. Eyes & Hair turns Grey. #Divine Branch- This is a special branch that combines the power of all the other Branches. Eyes & Hair turns neon rainbow Special Cases *when Jeneshisu uses the branches the symbol on his forehead changes as well. He is also able to prevent his hair and eyes from changing colour and have it so only the symbol changes. He can also have it so his eyes and symbol change rather then all three *Each of the 10 people Genesis gave power to had their hair permanently change colour to the colour that matched their Branch. Activation By making the appropriate hand seal the user activates the branch, a person can only have 2 branches activated at a time(even though this isn't a Dōjutsu it is often referred to a one per eye). If two are activated at the same time then one eye will be one colour and the other eye the other colour. This also applies to hair with the colours matching. Influence This is based off the Tree Of Life(Kabbalah) with each branch being based off one of the Sephirot(except the Divine branch which represents Da'at) Category:Soul's Property